Twilight IMing!
by RunswithVampires123
Summary: Twilight IM-ing randomness! I already had someone read it and say it was hilarious, so no worries! INCLUDES RAINBOW SHIRTS, JONAS BROS, SISTA BOOS, SKITTLES AND AWESOMENESS! JUST READ!
1. Skittles and Mariah

**This happens to be an author's note!!!! Please, please, please review! Even if you don't like it!!! **

**Disclaimer: now you're just being mean! FINE I'LL SAY IT! Stepheniemeyerownsall! THERE! HAPPY? *cries in a corner***

**Screen Names:**

**SickLion: Edward**

**StupidLamb: Bella**

**PixiStix: Alice**

**EMOtion: Jasper**

**Hawttie: Emmet**

**2cute4u Rosalie**

**WolfMan: Jacob**

**: Carlisle**

**MamaVamp: Esme**

**DeadEnd: Leah**

**Hiya!: Seth**

**HalfBreed: Renesmee**

**DON'T GET CONFUSED!**

_WolfMan has signed on_

_Hawttie had signed on_

WolfMan: HEY, EMMET! What's good in the hood?!

Hawttie: *_ignoring previously asked question_* I got a question for you?

WolfMan: Shoot

Hawttie: Do you like Skittles?

WolfMan: Yes..?

Hawttie: …and paint?

WolfMan: Yes…

Hawttie: Skittles and Paint?

WolfMan: I ALREADY ANSWERED BOTH OF THOSE RIDICULOUS QUESTIONS!!!

Hawttie: A great man once said, "You PMS, like BITCH I would know…" and what's your favorite skittle flavor?

WolfMan: SCREW YOU, EMMET! (and Berries & Cream)

_WolfMan has signed off_

Hawttie: Sooo alone…. T T *-cry-*

_PixiStix has signed on_

_SickLion has signed on_

PixiStix: Heeey EDDIE! HEEY EMMET!

SickLion: don't call me Eddie!

Hawwtie: Heeyy Sista Boo!

_PixiStix has changed their status to, "YAY! I'm a 'Sista Boo!'"_

PixiStix: Why can't I call you 'Eddie', Eddie?

SickLion: cuz it's gay! (**A/N NO OFFENCE TO GAYS OR PEOPLE NAMED EDDIE! BACK TO THE STORY!)**

PixiStix: poopinashoe for U, Eddie! I will continue to call you Eddie!

_PixiStix has changed their status to, "HAHA! EDDIE'S MAD!"_

PixiStix: -snicker-

_SickLion has changed their status to, "Just thought I would let everyone know, Alice is a crack addicted shopaholic!!!"_

SickLion: -double snicker-

PixiStix: YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF!

SickLion: -shivers in boots-

Hawttie: You wear boots?! Now _that's _gay! **(A/N SEE PREVIOUS A/N! THX!**

SickLion: shut up!

Hawttie: Hey, Edward since your mind rapist, what am I thinking?

SickLion: You're thinking about buying that Mariah Carey "Rainbow" shirt you saw on Ebay.

Hawttie: HolyNickJonas! How did you know that?!

SickLion: Sometimes you can be such a disappointment! I'm going to Bella's so…yeah…bye!

_SickLion has signed off_

_Hawttie has changed their status to, "TRALALALALA…"_

PixiStix: Em, aww I didn't know you liked Mariah Carey!

Hawttie: I don't like Mariah Carey…

PixiStix: Oh… : (

Hawttie: I LOVE Mariah Carey!!!

PixiStix: OMGz! I know right! SHE IS AWSHUM!

Hawttie: I feel a musical number coming on…

PixiStix: 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!

Hawttie: I'm feelin so outta my element,

PixiStix: throwing things cryin, tryin to figure out

Hawttie: where the hell I went wrong

PixiStix: the pain's reflected in this song

Hawttie: you don't even know half of what I'm feelin inside

PixiStix: I need ya, need ya back in my life

Hawttie: BABY!

PixiStix: Aaaah, Mariah….

Hawttie: Good times, good times…..

_Hawttie has changed their status to, "Mariah Carey is AWSHUM!"_

_2cute4u has signed on_

2cute4u: But not as awsum as me, right?

Hawttie: …

_Hawttie has signed off_

2cute4u: -cry- T T

PixiStix: Aww, Rosie, Don't cry!

2cute4u: no one…l-loves me!

PixiStix: That's a false statement!!!

2cute4u: then how come Bella doesn't like me? And Leah always gives me death glares?!?!?

PixiStix: Cuz your kinda bitchy.

2cute4u: rawr…!

PixiStix: perfect example! G2G

2cute4u: no you don't you just don't wanna talk to me!

PixiStix: Can't argue with that!

_PixiStix has signed off_

2cute4u: -sobbing dry, tearless sobs-

_2cute4u has signed off and changed their status to, "SCREW THE WORLD! NOW I KNOW WHY JASPER'S EMO!"_

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! NOW IF I COULD JUST HAVE LIKE 1 MINUTE OF YOUR TIME IN THE REVIEW SECTION! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Pleasepleasepleaseplease!!!**


	2. LoveFest, Twilight, and Mail

**We're gonna work **_**TOGETHER **_**to get reviews okayy!!???**

_StupidLamb has signed on _

_SickLion has done what StupidLamb Just did_

_PixiStix has signed on_

_EMOtion has signed on_

_Hawttie has signed on_

SickLion: Bella!!

StupidLamb: Eddie!!

PixiStix: Jazzy!!

EMOtion: Ali!!

Hawttie: EMMY!

SickLion: I LOVE BELLA!!

StupidLamb: I LOVE EDWARD!!

PixiStix: I LOVE JASPER!!

EMOtion: I LOVE ALICE!!

Hawttie: I LOVE EMMET!!

EMOtion: Emmet just log off you can be in it when Rosalie's on!!

Hawttie: That's why you suck, Jasper!

_Hawttie has logged off in anger_

PixiStix: Bella, I love Jasper more than you love Edward! 3 SNAPS IN Z FORMATION!

StupidLamb: Ono this ho dinnit!! Well I love Edward more than you love Jasper because I love him more than POP-TARTS! OWNED!

PixiStix: I love Jasper more than Mountain Lion's blood!

SickLion: Ooooh, that's low, Alice!

StupidLamb: I LOVE EDWARD MORE THAN PUTTING MYSELF IN CONSTANT DANGER!

PixiStix: I love Jasper more than my Porshe!

SickLion: I got you that!!

PixiStix: But you didn't give me Jazzy-Poo!

SickLion: You're a poopie

StupidLamb: I love Edward more than Gushers!

PixiStix: I love JAZZY more than…wait for it…SHOPPING!!!!!!!

_StupidLamb has signed off _

_SickLion has signed off_

EMOtion: AWW ALI!! : D

PixiStix: luvvvz you! ; )

EMOtion: LOVE U 2! G2G! BYEz!

_EMOtion has signed off_

_MamaVamp has signed on_

MamaVamp: Alice, do you know what happened to my good china?

PixiStix: No, Check in the cabinet above the sink.

MamaVamp: Okay Thank You!

PixiStix: ; D

_MamaVamp has signed off_

_Hawttie has signed on_

Hawttie: Don't tell Esme I smashed her good china!!!

PixiStix: Don't worry I won't!

Hawttie: THX! I don't even know why she needs china!!

PixiStix: Beatz Me! So watcha doin?

Hawttie: Reading!

PixiStix: OMJ! YOU'RE READING?!?! What book!?

Hawttie: It's this book named Twilight where this girl named Bella and this vampire named Edward fall in love, but can't be together because, though he loves her, he still craves her blood. It's very good.

PixiStix: …

Hawttie: What?

PixiStix: Nothing…

_PixiStix has signed off_

Hawttie: Wha- never mind!

_Hawttie has signed off_

_ has signed on_

_2cute4u has signed on_

2cute4u: Heey Carly!

: Why do you insist on calling me that?

2cute4u: ask Edward, he'll know because he's a mind rapist.

: I HAVE A THIRD NIPPLE!

2cute4u: …

: What?

2cute4u: that was disturbing…

_2cute4u has signed off_

: Ooooh I can make a smiley! : )

_ has signed off_

_SickLion has signed on_

_Stupid Lamb has signed on_

StupidLamb: Edward…?

SickLion: Yes?

StupidLamb: Do you think I'm boring and ugly?

SickLion: Of course not! You're the most beautiful girls in this world! Who called you boring and ugly? I'll kill them!'

StupidLamb: I thought you said vampires can't kill themselves…

SickLion: I said that I would kill the person that said it, not that I would kill myself.

StupidLamb: but you said it…

SickLion: WHAT??!?! I'VE SAID NO SUCH THING! I WOULD NEVER CALL YOU THOSE THINGS!

StupidLamb: I love you!

SickLion: I love you more!

StupidLamb: Wanna come over? ; )

SickLion: I'll be there in the next 2 mins.

StupidLamb: Yay, Eddie!

SickLion: FINE! You can say it, but not Alice!

StupidLamb: Yay, Eddie-_kinz_!

SickLion: Be right there!

_SickLion has signed off_

_Stupid lamb has signed off_

*The next day*

_Hawttie has signed on_

_SickLion has signed on_

SickLion: You got some mail…

Hawttie: Yay!! My Mariah Carey Rainbow shirt! Alice is gonna FREAK!!!

SickLion: Ummm…. No it's actual your subscription to _Car & Driver…._

Hawttie: oh, um…oh

_Hawttie has signed off_

SickLion: yeah….

_SickLion has signed off_

**REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASE! THEY MAKE ME ALL WARM IN FUZZY INSIDE EVEN IF THEY'RE TELLING ME THAT MY STORIES SUCK AND ARE A DISGRACE TO TWILIGHT AND EDWARD! I STILL LIKE THEM BECAUSE THEY MEAN THAT SOMEONE READ THE STORY! I'll give you a cookie!!!**

**~RunswithVampires123**


	3. Walmart, Killer PopTarts and PLOTTING!

R-E-V-I-E-W! WHAT DOES THAT SPELL? REVIEW!!!!

_WolfMan signed on_

_SickLion signed on_

WolfMan: Eddie?

SickLion: Don't call me Eddie!

WolfMan: Whatever, Eddie! Do vampires like Wal-Mart?

SickLion: Wal-Mart?

WolfMan: Mart with a Wal

SickLion: No Vampires don't like Wal-Mart…

WolfMan: wwwwhhhhhhhhaaaaaatttttt????? But Without Wallie and Marty the world wouldn't have Ramen Noodles!!!!!!!

SickLion: I'm a Vampire, we don't eat noodles… so yeah….shove that crap to Bella!

WolfMan: ooooooohhh, Eddie, you don did it now! Bella gon leeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvvvvve yo ass!

_WolfMan has signed off_

SickLion: Dumb hoes these days…

_SickLion has signed off_

_PixiStix has signed on_

_StupidLamb has signed on_

PixiStix: Bella, its 4 in the morning!! Why are you up?!?!

StupidLamb: KILLER….POP-TARTS!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_StupidLamb has changed their status to, "ALL KILLER POP-TARTS MUST DIE!!!"_

PixiStix: What's so scary about Pop-Tarts? I thought you loved Pop-Tarts!

StupidLamb: IM SCARED TO LOOK UNDER MY BED!!!!!! THERE MIGHT BE KILLER POP-TARTS!

PixiStix: What the hell are you talking about?

StupidLamb: I had a nightmare and you were in it! And you were there! AND YOU!!!!!!!!!! **( A/N in case you don't get this part, Bella is talking to you, the READER! My little reward to the people who took the time out of their life to read my fanfic! May Edward bless you all! A/N over!)**

PixiStix: Bella, who are you talking to?

StupidLamb: THE PEOPLE THAT I'M TALKING TO, KNOW THAT I'M TALKING TO THEM! SO IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER, DOES IT! That was a rhetorical question, just thought I'd let you know!

PixiStix: Rose's right, when you're not with Edward you start gettin bitchy!

StupidLamb: You don't know what it's like being human! *sob*

PixiStix: Looks like Bella's dugout is kinda nappy down yonder this part of month, if you know what I mean!

StupidLamb: SCREW YOU PSYCHIC WHORE!

PixiStix: Looks like my parting line will be, as last time with Rose, perfect example!

_PixiStix has signed off and changed their status to, "Bella has a nappy dugout down yonder!!"_

_StupidLamb has signed off, screaming something about 'Killer Pop-Tarts'_

_EMOtion has signed on_

_2cute4u has signed on_

2cute4u: Jasper, wanna play a prank on Emmet?

EMOtion: Of course! I'm in! but what?

2cute4u: Well you know how he's been raving about that Mariah Carey "Rainbow" Shirt?

EMOtion: Yeah…?

2cute4u: Well, we should buy 1 for everyone but him! And then when he can't have one he'll go crazy!!!

EMOtion: I'm on it! How many should I buy?

2cute4u: One for Bella, Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, Nessie, Seth, Leah, you and Me so like 11!

EMOtion: ok. G2G buy the shirts!

2cute4u: Me 2! I have to inform everyone!

EMOtion and 2cute4u: BREAK!

_EMOtion has signed off_

_2cute4u has signed off_

**Hope you liked it!!! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!! REVIEW OR I'LL SEND THE KILLER POP-TARTS AFTER YOU INSTEAD OF BELLA!! Yeah, that's what I thought!**


	4. JAZZmine!

**Jasmine is not me, it's one of my BFF'S so…I'll eventually get in there, but for the time being…no not yet. ENJOY….(and review!)**

_XxrawrxX has signed on_

_PixiStix has signed on_

_WolfMan has signed on_

_EMOtion has signed on_

_Hawttie has signed on_

WolfMan: who's XxrawrxX?

Hawttie: IDK

EMOtion: Beats me

PixiStix: No Idea

XxrawrxX: I'm one of the Author's bffs!

Hawttie: Y did you say _one_ of the author's bffs? Why not, "The Author's BFF?"

XxrawrxX: cuz then Treasure would get ANGRY!

PixiStix: who the HELL is this Treasure character?

XxrawrxX: Never mind you'll meet her later, now stop ruining the story!!

PixiStix: What story? And what "Author!?"

XxrawrxX: did I not just say stop trying to ruin the story?

EMOtion: Your emotions are making my emotions confused! Your emotions are happy and mad at the same time! Why is this?

XxrwarxX: I'm happy cuz I have the money for the Twilight parttaaaayy at Hot Topic, but I have no means of transportation to get to Hot Topic and buy the DVD which is an essential ticket to the party! THAT'S WHY!! Speaking of emotions, are you really emo?

EMOtion: UUUGGGHH!! JUST CUZ I CONTROL EMOTIONS DOESN'T MEAN I'M EMO!!

XxrawrxX: uuuggghhhh….but your screen name is "EMOtion" with the E-M-O-tion! Spellin emo and such!!!

EMOtion: SCREW YOU STRANGE PERSON!!!

_EMOtion has signed off_

Hawttie: WAIT!!!!! The TWILIGHT party!!??!!??!!??!!??!!?? As in TWILIGHT the Sensation created by Stephenie Meyer, which got turned into a MOVIE, by POPULAR DEMAND!!

XxrawrxX: yesh, and don't yell in caps! It scares me! Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!

Hawttie: Oh sorry! But….Ummm…can I go too?!

XxrawrxX: You have to ask the Annalisse... she's my ride and Treasures!

Hawttie: Who's Annalisse?

XxrawrxX: the author

Hawttie: oh, Author named Annalisse! May I pretty please go to the Twilight party with you?!?!?!

_Authorwhowillsoongetacoolscreenname has signed on_

Authorwhowillsoongetacoolscreennamebutnotnow: Of course Emmet!!! How could I refuse you?!!?!

Hawttie: OH, THANK YOU ANNALISSE!! I CAN'T WAIT!!

Authorwhowillsoongetacoolscreennamebutnotnow: Anytime,Anytime!

_Authorwhowillsoongetacoolscreennamebutnotnow has signed off_

Hawttie: OMJ! I gotta go tell Alice! BYYEEEZ!

XxrawrxX: Stop….yelling….in…..caps!!!!!

Hawttie: o sori! ; )

_Hawttie has signed off_

XxrawrxX: ooooooohh! Smiley faces!: ) ; D X P

PixiStix: Hi, Jasmine!

XxrawrxX: OhmyGod!!!! I'm talking to Alice!!

PixiStix: yesh you are, so wass good ina hood????

XxrawrxX: I MISS ZWINKY!!!!!! my stupid computer won't work! Only IM! AAARRRRRGGGG!!!

PixiStix: Have you tried taking the battery out?

XxrawrxX: Gwarsh, Alice, you are S-M-A-R-T!

PixiStix: thx! Try doing it!

XxrawrxX: kk, I'm doing it no-

_XxrawrxX has been disconnected_

PixiStix: -snicker- MMMWWWAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_PixiStix has signed off_


	5. TREASURE,EMMET,ALICE AND JAKE!

**Treasure read Jasmine's and wants one, too! P.S. Treasure has a fanfiction too so add her and all that jazz. P.S. gawd I feel dumb! Treasure's screen name Is actually her fanfic name too!**

_Rockstar1127 has signed on_

_Hawttie has signed_

Rockstar1127: HAAAYYYYY EMMY!

Hawttie: Helllllooooooooo….Perfect Stranger!

Rockstar1127: *this is me, telling you my name!* Hi, Emmet, I'm Treasure! Wassup el Emmo!

Hawttie: OMG! I CAN'T WAIT TIL THE TWILIGHT PARTAAAAYY!! And I'm watching America's Next Top Model!

Rockstar1127: What did Jasmine tell you about yelling in CAPS!!!!! And Holy Edward Cullen, Did you say you were watching America's Next Top Model??!!??!??!?!??!??!??!?!!???!?!!!??!??!?!!?!??!?!!???!???!?!??!???!??!!??!??!???!??!??!!!?!??!??!?!!??!!??!?!???!?!???!?!?!?!!!?!????!!!???!!?!??!!!!????!!!!?????!!!!????!!???!!??!!!?!???!??!!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!??!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!?!?!

Hawttie: oh yes sista boo I did!! Mmmmhhhhhmmm!!!

Rockstar1127: IIIIIIILLLLLLOOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEE ANTM!!!!! And I know right I can't wait either!! Except Jazzy-Mine might not be able to go!!! She can't get to the store to buy the dvd!! But it'll still be fun!!! Not AS fun but still pretty damn fun!!

Hawttie: Jazzy-Mine can't go!?!?! AWWWW FIDDLESTICKS!!!

RockStar1127: I KNOW!!! But hey, we can't me mopey! No moping!!

Hawttie: Fine!

Rockstar1127: Good boy! Now what are some embarrassing moments in the Cullen house-hold?

Hawttie: Well there was this one time where me and Jasper went to Bella's house when Edward was there, and caught Bella y Edward sucking face, playing tonsil hockey, swapping spit/venom, etc. It was pretty gross!!! And then Bella got all red and Edward threatened to kill us after I yelled to Bella, "Don't get laid!" And then she got all mad and such! It was pretty funny!

Rockstar1127: LOLz! 'Bella don't get laid?' That was priceless!

Hawttie: I know! Admit it…

Rockstar1127: Admit what?

Hawttie: That imda MAN!!

Rockstar1127: Youda MAN!

Hawttie: Yeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhhh………….

Rockstar1127: Where's my PLATE!!!!??? WHERE IS MY FOOD???!!!??!? ARG!!!! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TOOK MY FOOD IM GONN- oh no forget it here it is….

_Hawttie has changed their status to, "Someone's a fat-ass…"_

Rockstar1127: screw you, Emmet! (your still awesome but….yeah!!)

Hawttie: I KNOW!

Rockstar1127: Grrrr…..

Hawttie: G2G! Rose is getting mad…she wants to do it.

Rockstar1127: Do what? *wiggles eyebrows suggestively*

Hawttie: play cards! DUH!!

Rockstar1127: ?????

Hawttie: What?

Rockstar1127: Nothing, Emmet, Nothing!!

_Rockstar1127 has signed off_

_Hawttie has signed off_

_PixiStix has signed on_

_Rockstar1127 has signed on_

PixiStix: Hello, are this Treasure character Emmet's been raving about?

Rockstar1127: Yup! And he's been raving?

PixiStix: Yessss……Ummmm….can I go, too?

Rockstar1127: to the Twilight party? OF COURSE!!!! I'd be honored to have you there!!!!

PixiStix: OMG!!!! REALLY!!?? I AM LITERALLY JUMPING WITH JOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –SSSSSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQQQQQEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rockstar1127: Alice, calm DOWN!

PixiStix: I DON'T WANNA!!!

Rockstar1127: Do it or….you wont go!!!!!

PixiStix: calm as can be! IM MELLOW!

Rockstar1127: mellow people don't yell in CAPS or use exclamation points

PixiStix: THIS ONE DOES!!!!!!!!!!

Rockstar1127: You think im kidding???!?!???!?!?!?! Alice don't underestimate short people!!! You should understand this, as you are also vertically challenged!!

PixiStix: you are also part of the vertically challenged club?!?!?!?! HOO-HA! Sister!!!! May the Fun-Sizedness be with you!!!

Rockstar1127: I'm not a part of anything….

PixiStix: Oh….: (

Rockstar1127: But…I'll join!!

PixiStix: YAYz!!!

Rockstar1127: DOUBLE YAY!!!

PixiStix: I'll e-mail you the details!!!!

Rockstar1127: mmmmmkay!!!

PixiStix: I'll see you at the meeting!!! ; D

Rockstar1127: K! I'll also see you and Emmet at the PARTAYY!!

PixiStix: OMG I TOTALLY HAVE TO GO SHOPPING!!! G2G!

_PixiStix has signed off_

_Wolfman has signed on_

WolfMan: Who are you?

Rockstar1127: I am the Treasure-nator! JK I be named Treasure!

WolfMan: ok, then…..why are you here?

Rockstar1127: It's a free country and bootlegged internet service so yeah that's what going on in my neck of the woods! Can we talk about how HAWT you are!!!????

WolfMan: sure…?

Rockstar1127: OMG you are sooooooooooooo HAWWT!!! Well that lasted….

WolfMan: your kinda scaring me!

Rockstar1127: I have that effect on most people!

Wolfman:must….get…..Ramen…..NOODLES!!!

Rockstar1127: I'm eating some right now! CHICKEN FLAVORED OH YEAH!!!!

WolfMan: Can…I…have….some??

Rockstar1127: You'll have to come here…?

WolfMan: BE RIGHT THERE!!!

_WolfMan has signed off_

Rockstar1127: -snicker- TOO EASY!! TRIN, WHERE'S THE ROPE???!!!!

_Rockstar1127 has signed off_

**DEDICATED TO Rockstar1127 one of my bffs!! And is Treasure in real life!!! And don't 4get Jasmine cuz the KILLER POPTARTS were her idea and she will sic them on you!!! REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE AND GIVE IDEAS ALSO PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Time of Month?

**Guys I am soooooo sorry!!! I havent posted in years!! well im exaggerating but you know!**

_2cute4u has signed on_

_EMOtion has signed on_

2cute4u: Did you get the Rainbow shirts?????

EMOtion: Whta, no hello? : (

2cute4u: HELLO! now did you?

EMOtion: Yeseree!! I'm wearing it right now!! It's quite comfortable, actually, i can see why Emmett wanted one!

2cute4u: I always knew you were gay!

EMOtion: Em wanted one too! are you calling your husband gay?!

2cute4u: Oh I _know_ Emmetts not gay! ; D

EMOtion: EEEEWWWWWWW!! Italics and A wink!?!?! -throwing up-

2cute4u: now that was just stupid, your a VAMPIRE you can't throw up!

EMOtion: Im a vampire!!!??? AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! IM A MONSTER!! AAAAHHHHH!!!

_EMOtion has signed off_

2cute4u: hes been spending too much time with Emmett....

_2cute4u has signed off_

_StupidLamb has signed on_

_SickLion has signed on_

SickLion: Hello,Love!

StupidLamb: Edward! Dont EVER tell Emmett to pick me up from school ever again!!!!!!!!!

SickLion: Why what happened??

StupidLamb: Well I guess he "forgot" and I had to walk home! In the pouring rain! KILL HIM!!!!!

SickLion: Im sorry, I won't kill him, but I will have a word with him and I wont ask him to pick up ever again.

StupidLamb: UUUGGGGHHHH!!! That's all you ever do! Have a word? Which word, huh? YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART-ER-ER THAN ME!!!

SickLion: Is it that time of month?

StupidLamb: What does that have to do with anything?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!

SickLion: It is! Yummy!

StupidLamb: Ew!

_StupidLamb has signed off_

SickLion: God I hate this time so much! Good thing Rosalie, Alice and Esme are stuck in their bodies forever! Cuz that would suck!

_SickLion has signed off_

**okay its like 4 in the morning so cut me some slack! Next chappie is Emmett's prank.**


End file.
